Charge
Charge is the opening skill for a warrior. Received at level four, this, Shoot, and Throw are the only three skills you should be using on a target as your first attack. Charge rapidly moves towards a target, stuns it, and generates Rage. It cannot be used during combat and has to be used as an opener. This is useful in duels against caster/ranged classes, as the distance is covered pretty much instantly. Rank table Notes Charge is restricted to Battle Stance, and is as of right now the easiest way for a warrior to generate Rage, next to Bloodrage. The amount of Rage produced can be and should be increased through talents. The stun is 1 second and basically serves to hold the target in place while he warrior covers the distance. Talent Improvement Improved Charge increases the amount of rage that Charge generates Tips and tactics *If you aren't going to get more mobs interested in you by charging in, you should begin every fight with this skill. Even while tanking, a quick Charge after a ranged class pull, followed immediately by a Thunder Clap or Demoralizing Shout can be a good way to get the mobs on you fast. The Tactical Mastery talent works well with Charge, as it allows you to switch to Berserker or Defensive Stance immediately to use skills that require you to be out of Battle Stance. *Also, the "in combat" status functions differently in PvP combat. The warrior only has to not attack or be attacked for six seconds to be considered out of combat. Note that an 'attack' consists of any hostile spell -- even a counterspell will put the warrior in combat, though it does little more than annoy (or block your shouts for 4s, depending on the spec of mage). A good Warrior will learn to recognize the moments in PvP combat that allow him to leave combat for long enough to Charge. Using this technique can be useful in various situations: a fleeing opponent will sometimes fail to keep you in combat, which allows you to catch up with Charge. Also, running away in the middle of a fight might get you out of combat if you can avoid being attacked fr just five seconds, and the reward is a bit of rage and a stun- not to mention the surprise effect. *While Charge is extremely fast, the one-second stun only keeps the target in place long enough for you to get there. It's useful to interrupt spells when running into a battle that's already taking place, but if you want a running player or mob to stay near you, you need to use Hamstring or some other movement-restricting skill as soon as you finish charging. *A good tactic for rage generation is also to use Berserker Rage either just before or just after a charge. This can help some in normal five man instances or when 'tanking down' to a lower level instance. Note that in raids (though I pray no raid tanks are reading this) it is unnecessary to do this, as you will probably be taking enough damage that your rage will stay at 100 regardless of what you do to rid yourself of it. *Charge is currently glitchy in respects to using it while under the effects of a movement-altering skill. If you are moving slower than normal (any slowing effect, such as Daze) and/or your target is moving faster than normal (on a mount), you will tend to either go farther or not far enough. This is usually seen in PvP battles where overshooting a target and not getting your hit in means death. This glitch also affects Intercept. *As of Patch 2.1, all of a Warrior's charge-like moves will suppress any non-immobilizing snares while in use. *Charge is typically very smart on avoiding obstacles and climbing cliffs as long as the front of the enemy is open and it is possible by normal means. It often fails if a small object right in front or to the side of a enemy though it would of avoided it if it was in the middle of the run. It is possible to run right by a enemy and not get aggro as long you are not in aggro range when you begin to charge or when you stop charging. Charge should be used every time you engage a new enemy. Being able to stun a mob and generate rage for free makes this ability a no-brainer. The only time you should be hesitant to use charge is if you may pull an add. It is unfortunately only available for the battle stance as well. Patches and Hotfixes Category:Warrior abilities